


Who's name is in the Heart?

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Harry Potter, Cutesy, Draco Malfoy Being an Idiot, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: The students of Hogwarts start finding marking all if the place and the only thing being common is all the classes are the schedule of the Eighth years. So who is writing them and for whom???Dm me on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Who's name is in the Heart?

It was a few weeks after the returning to Hogwarts that Draco found a peculiar mark on his transfiguration desk. It was a heart which inside had D+H marking. At first he was a bit surprised and he had heard from a few muggle-borns about their romantic ways. But after glancing at it for a second he dismissed it. 

Then he found it again on his potion's workplace. He stared at it for a while tracing it with his fingers until he noticed Potter staring at him. With a light blush on his face he quickly moved to stir the potion and hoped he doesn't sees it again. 

But when after a long flying session when he had gone tk the shower room beside the mirror was the heart . Not able to take it any longer he quickly showered and went to Pansy in search of some explanation. 

He rushed into the common room to see Pansy sitting on the arm chair with a new Witch's Weekly with Blaise lying down on her lap. 

"Pans I need to talk to you. "  
"What is it darling?"  
"Have you noticed those muggle heart markings? "  
"Oh! The ones that are all over the place? "  
"Wait what? "  
"Oh yeah! I saw about 10 of 'em yesterday. "  
"Shut up Blaise he's talking to me, but you are correct the headmistress was actually very angry about it. "  
"Do you think maybe the D is fory name. "  
"Ha then some is pining over you love. "  
"Yea.. I mean.. "  
"Wait you wouldn't care unless you thought the H is for Potter. "  
"Ha! You finally going to confess Draco? "  
"Shut up Zabini! "  
"Darling are you sure? "  
"I don't know it's just that... Forget it I'm being ridiculous! "  
"Oh my poor Dray! Move over Blaise! Come sit love. "  
"Hey you didn't need to push me! "  
"I don't care, use your charm for something good and go get chocolates from the house elves. "  
"Well now you know why I prefer men Blaise, PFFFTTT! "  
"Some friends I have. "

~meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room~

"You sure you want to reveal it tomorrow? "  
"Yea I think he noticed. "  
"Well whatever happens we are there for you Harry. "  
"Yeah me too! "  
"Thanks you guys. "  
"Though I would like it if the ferret rejects you."  
"Don't be rude Ronald I know you care for Harry. "  
"She has you under control you know. "  
"Yea I like it now let's go before the food is over! "  
"It doesn't even starts for an hour. "  
"Exactly hurry! "

~Next day~

Draco entered the Great Hall, looked over the room and then headed over to the Slytherin table. He sat between Pansy, who handed him a plate containing pancakes, a slice of pie and berries, and Blaise who passed him a mug of coffee his favourite muggle drink. 

They were talking about their schedule when all of a sudden Draco noticed the Hall was silent. He looked up to see Potter walking over to him. He quickly closed his mouth and formed a sneer trying to cover his surprise. 

But Potter just kept on walking with a huge grin on his face. He went and stood behind Pansy then reached out with his wand. Draco's hand quickly went to his wand when he noticed a Potter marking the table. And once he was done he grinned and started walking back. 

Draco quickly went and looked at the marking. It was different from the others. Instead of the D+H inside the heart it had DM+HP. All his doubts had been replaced by excitement. He looked over at Pansy who had a smile on her face and nodded at him with excitement while Blaise patted him. Wiping his face he got up and went to Potter who was now sitting between Granger and Weasley. 

"Potter."  
"Malfoy."  
"You do realise what that means. "  
"Yes I do! "  
"Then you must face the consequences. "  
"I suppose... "

He was cut off by Draco's lips on his. It was a soft kiss filled with hesitation until Harry returned it. As he pulled back he saw the shine in Draco's eyes and pulled him again for a longer kiss which only stopped after they noticed the cheers and McGonagall's voice in the background trying to calm everybody down. 

"You do know that I won't be letting you go. "  
"I hope so Draco! "

And then he was again pulled in for a kiss. <3


End file.
